


Tranças

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Isso vai demorar muito ?” Jasper disse pela terceira vez desde que Lapis tinha começado com aquilo.





	Tranças

“Isso vai demorar muito ?” Jasper disse pela terceira vez desde que Lapis tinha começado com aquilo.

“Não, embora se você continuar tirando a minha concentração vai ficar péssimo e eu vou ter que desmanchar e começar tudo de novo”

“Ou desmanchar e deixar do que é pra ser, se fosse pra eu ter o cabelo todo arrumadinho as diamantes teriam me feito jeito desse começar”

“Jasper”

“Lapis eu gosto do meu cabelo grande e selvagem, e você sabe que você gosta também”

Isso era verdade, Lapis adorava algo para pegar, algo para puxar.

Jasper estava com um sorriso meio convencido em seu rosto, provavelmente por ter notado que seu comentário tinha tornado as bochechas da outra gema em um tom de azul um pouco mais escuro que o normal.

“Independentemente disso, fica entrando na frente dos seus olhos durante as batalhas e pode fazer você não ver algo e acabar se machucando um dia desses…e eu posso ver o seu rosto melhor dessa maneira. Então Jasper você vai se comportar e me deixar terminar isso ou não ?”

Jasper grunhi alguma coisa inteligível que Lapis já tinha aprendido a traduzir como um sim.


End file.
